


The gays have turned on me

by Trashreads



Series: We're Home [1]
Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: Bisexual de la vegas, Coming Out, M/M, pete is difficult, sonny is an angel, usnavi is nervous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 20:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10474215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashreads/pseuds/Trashreads
Summary: GP: are you mcfucking queerstreetlight: B L O C K E D





	

**Author's Note:**

> WOW SO HERE'S THIS??? ENJOY?? Or don't??? Be gentle this is my first time writing a fic ever,,,
> 
>  
> 
> Sonny- sonshine  
> Pete- GP  
> Usnavi- streetlight

 

_ streetlight added sonshine and GP to the chat _

_streetlight named the chat **“!!!!!”**_

 

streetlight: you are the gayest people i know please help me

sonshine: i feel honored

GP: are we the only gay people you know

sonshine: shut your mouth let me enjoy the glory

GP: why are we even here

streetlight: uh

streetlight: so

streetlight: how did you know you were??? gay???

streetlight: does that make sense?

GP: are you mcfucking queer

streetlight: B L O C K E D

 

_ streetlight has removed GP from the chat _

_ sonshine has added GP to the chat _

_streetlight has named the chat   **“the gays have turned on me”**_

_GP has named the chat **“the gays are you”**_

 

streetlight: SONNY GET A HOLD OF UR BF

sonshine: p e t e

 

_GP has named the chat **“i love the de la vegas”**_

 

streetlight: damn right you do

sonshine: so cuz

sonshine: you think ur queer?

streetlight: uh… yeah?

streetlight: i mean

streetlight: i really like ladies. ladies are the bomb. they are the bomb dot com

streetlight: but… the guys…

sonshine: ^ rt

GP: so… you’re bi?

streetlight: probably? but? im not 100% on that

GP: its all good. takes most people a while to figure it out.

sonshine: yeah. you can always talk to us about this kinda stuff.

streetlight: thanks,,,

GP: np snav

GP: also…

GP: “the bomb dot com”?

 

_ streetlight has left the chat _

 

sonshine: >:(

GP: >:)


End file.
